


The Lengths...

by R_S



Category: One Piece
Genre: All in the name of training., Cock Rings, Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S/pseuds/R_S
Summary: The lengths Luffy will go in the name of Training.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

Sanji’s black heeled dress shoes tap on the deck as he carries a tray laden with dirty dishes smartly back to the galley. He’s just finished serving orange zested pineapple blends to Robin-chan and Nami-swan. He can feel the wobble of his legs even now. From simply being in the presence of their insurmountable beauty. Skin so smooth. And each woman has a distinct…. Huh?   
The cook bends at the waist, picking up a black rubber object from off the ground. It was a ring. Not big enough to be one of Robin’s bracelets. Far too thick to be a bit missing off anything Usopp’s made lately. “What the hell is this?”   
“Ah! Sanji!” Luffy’s hands are up on white railing. Snapping with a fleshy organic sound back into place as the Strawhat captain gains Sunny’s upper deck. “That’s mine!”  
“This?” Sanji holds it up again, looking through the center at his captain. “What’s it for?”   
Luffy’s snatched the thing back, “Training!” he’s smiling, and – to Sanji’s supreme horror – unbuttoning the front of his pants.  
“Oi!”  
Luffy’s slid the black rubber up and over his himself, sliding tight plastic down to pinch the blood flow under his balls. “Ahn!” He winces, closing his zip and rocking on the balls of hi feet.   
Sanji’s eyes are both wide, cigarette fallen from between his teeth to scorch the deck.   
“Thanks, Sanji! I have to have this for Third Gear, otherwise… ” He’s blushing. Sandals pattering away until one arm swings up to the rigging and Luffy’s once again lost from view.

The sea sings slow and low in the New World. Under skies made of glass dreams. Relighting a fresh cigarette, Sanji listens to the slow clack of iron weights on stiff steel bars drifting from the crow’s nest above. Zoro in the middle of his afternoon routine. The chef returns to his kitchen after that. Letting the galley door swing closed behind him. Sanji wonders what kind of cock-ring the shitty swordsman wears when he’s training.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
